Pimp It!
by omg kairi
Summary: Yami and Seto have been dating for awhile, and the Ultra Popular Game King, Yuugi, is sick of it! Thanks to an idea from Bakura, can Yuugi use his fangirls, or boys, to strike jealousy in the heart of Yami? SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! YYxY RxB SxJ! R&R!
1. Whoa, are you a chik?

Hola' I'm Kairi, this is my FIRST Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so go easy on me. There is Shounen-Ai in here so if you don't like that PLEASE stop reading!!!  
  
Couples - *YamixYuugi*, *BakuraxRyou*, JouxSeto, MarikxMalik, a little YamixSeto, and an even smaller amount of YuugixBakura.  
  
I don't own anything! Cept' the fangirls and boys!!!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Ah, what to wear?" Yami tossed through his clothes while his hikari, Yuugi, sat back and watched irritably.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't wear anything, I'm sure Seto would love that." Yuugi said sarcastically, sure it was out of character, but it was part of the new personality he had recently gained. Why? Why had the cute, innocent boy changed so much?  
  
Two  
  
Words.  
  
Heartbreak.  
  
And by whom was the young one's heart broken? Yami. An easy to guess answer.  
  
"Yuugi," Yami chuckled softly, feeling his face slight grow red, he knew Seto would probably like that, "This is serious, I want to look good!"  
  
Yuugi laid back on the bed and sighed deeply, and not to mention loudly, heck, Jou probably heard that and he lived about a mile away! "Just wear your usual outfit, the leather and all, I'm sure 'Dearest Seto- Kun' will find you to be simply dashing!"  
  
More sarcasm, heh, never gets old. Yami didn't even notice it anymore, he seemed to ignore his hikari's new attitude, this just made Yuugi feel worse. And it was because he loved Yami, he always had and always will, he was sure of that. Even if his feelings were never returned. Yuugi closed his eyes and waited for his Yami to leave before raising himself up to go wander, as usual. Of course, maybe not, he paused at the front door before making up his mind. It was probably safer to stay home, being that it was Saturday, no school meant lots of kids...Mostly Fan Girls.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Pimp it!!! Chapter 1 -  
  
'Whooooa, you're a chik?'  
  
- - - -  
  
Evil! Them and Fan boys....I quickly decided to call up a few friends instead, or rather, everyone besides Kaiba and Yami. That was a bit safer, unless Anzu shows up and glomps the boy to death, I shuddered, she was a fate worse than death, at least sometimes, other times she was really cool, a good pillow or body guard, sometimes even an umbrella! I felt myself smirk, knowing that was a very mean way to think of a friend. I took a glance out the window before turning to find his Cell Phone, there stood a few girls looking in, without thinking, much, I dived down to the floor, hoping they hadn't seen me...Otherwise...Ah, scary, scary!!!  
  
Now, maybe you're wondering, 'Why is Yuugi so afraid of the outside world?' As I said before, there was no school today, Saturday was the day all of 'The King of Games' fans to come requesting a date. Well, before a year ago I was a bit dorky, cute, well duh, I have high-self esteem! But yea, anyway, I was a dork, and then suddenly I grew up! Thank Ra, or rather that selfish Yami for that one. He made me realize that not everything in the world is shiny and probably tastes good with sugar.  
  
Heh, I mean... Anyway, about a half-hour and 12 phone calls later...Or maybe I stretched that? Anyway, Bakura and Ryou walked in, and of course Bakura didn't look all too pleased to be here. I sighed and walked over to the two, greeting them sweetly, as usual, that's when Bakura noticed. Yea, Bakura, not Ryou, which was very unexpected.  
  
"Why are you acting like sucha brat?" He asked unblinkingly.  
  
I snorted, what did it matter?  
  
"It's 'cause of the Pharaoh right?" Bakura laughed, "You're so weak."  
  
Ryou, who obviously wasn't very happy with any of this, quickly silenced him, "Did something happen Yuugi?" He asked kindly, making me feel a bit better.  
  
"Kaiba happened."  
  
"Hah I knew it! You crush on the Pharaoh, and he doesn't want you!!" Bakura began to laugh hysterically, now, back in the day I probably would have cried, but now I just raised an eyebrow and attempted to say something equally mean back to him, but then, I felt myself being attacked. I was flung backword, painfully, and into the arms of - Jou!!  
  
"Yuug'! What's up?!?" He looked so happy, although, I could tell the boy was also in pain, he had a thing for Kaiba.  
  
"Nothing Jou."  
  
"He's just crying over his lost love..." Bakura laughed again, batting his eyebrows, causing Ryou to frown.  
  
"Ah, Yami eh? Well, why don't you just steal em' from that jerk?" Jou said with mock happiness, although I could tell it hurt for him to talk about Kaiba.  
  
"Hah, he'd get mad if I started flirting with him..." I started, but Bakura cut me off.  
  
"Damn it kid! Think! You're one of the most popular guys in all- of Japan! Use some random chik and make him jealous!" Bakura yelled angrily, it was rather funny how he could go from, angry, to happy, to mean...  
  
"My god! That's a great idea! Do it Yuug'!" Jou shouted excitedly, does he ever calm down?  
  
Well let me think here, I could do this...I am super hott now, I mean, why deny it? Hehe, anyway, I'm not sure it would help anything, but maybe it would take my mind off him!  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." I said with a sigh, "Why don't I leave it to you guys to hook me up?"  
  
Bakura's lips thinned, as did his eyes, I could tell he was planning something...  
  
"I will NOT sleep with anyone, maybe kiss, that's it!"  
  
I stopped, remembering that it would be my FIRST kiss! I wanted to save myself for Yami! Wait...It's not like virginity....not at all.... Bakura walked to the door and opened it, showing off not only about 20 Fans, but Malik and Marik. They walked in, and straight up to my room, I didn't really wanna think about that...so instead I walked to the door, muttered "Pick." to Bakura and looked out the door, smirking all the while.  
  
"That one, perfect!" He beckoned to a random girl in the crowd, I got a good look at her. She was pretty, long red hair, green eyes, a NICE body, except she was rather flat, but...Wait....Flat...  
  
"Hello, my name is Yuuki, I was just passing by and..."  
  
Bakura grabbed him and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. It was odd, I felt as though I've met this girl before...  
  
"Yuugi, hello, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend to help you win over this 'Yami' guy."  
  
She...I mean HE winked. HE!!!! Ahhhh! It's a he? I knew that I knew him, He's THE Yuuki! He's very famous among the fan girls, no wonder they were swarming around here!  
  
The boy called 'Yuuki' waved his arm infront of my face, his eyes closed, "Although you must know you can only use me for a day or two. Any time longer and I'm afraid our fans might murder us, and each other."  
  
I laughed, ok, this guys cool, I can deal with this. Alright, maybe not, I looked over to Bakura who was now dragging two more girls in plus that Duke Devlin freak, who know why he's here?  
  
"Brat, don't think this is over yet, Yuuki there is your 'mock' boyfriend, these two girls here, are your 'mock' girlfriends, Duke will be taking you shopping, or rather, you and I." Bakura smirked, and I shuddered.  
  
"Why you too?" I asked unhappily.  
  
"To convince Yami, I shall act as your boyfriend."  
  
Tell me I didn't hear that...  
  
Tell me Ryou won't kill me...  
  
TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!  
  
"Shall we go?" He took my arm in his and dragged me out the door, I turned to see Ryou waving, unhappily, I just shrugged. Wow, this turned out to be a much differen't day than what I expected. And who knows? Yami and Seto might even be at the same mall as us...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Yo, how'd you like it so far? There's lots of OOC-ness I apologize for that, and the boy-girl with red hair thing, I think you allllll know who I based him on...  
  
Hint YU YU HAKUSHO!! And the name is taken from Yuuki Sohma off of Fruits Basket.  
  
Heheh, I probably won't use him for long, it's more of a gag, this IS a humor fic you know!  
  
ReVIew! 


	2. My Aibou

Oh my gosh! I had no idea this story would do so good! Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
Thank you: - - -  
  
LaDy SaSaMi7  
  
Carmen5-Nemrac  
  
Assassin Of The Shadow  
  
Koishii no Tenshi  
  
Yanishingact  
  
Gothic Yokai  
  
BlingBling021  
  
SoulDreamer  
  
Hikari Chang  
  
Nitty Neko  
  
AND  
  
Isis-San  
  
Also, a special thanks to Kaira-Chan for helping me to make this story better and hopefully a bit more in charaacter, since Yuugi is a bit mean. lol, mean Yuugi...  
  
And another special thanks to an Anonymous reviewer!! Look in my reviews you'll know which one I'm talking about, all I gotta' say is No offence taken and your review had me crackin' up all- night!  
  
And lastly, JessieKitsune -  
  
*** U SUX! YU-GI-OH IS SO NOT AN ANIME! get a life you geeks and freaks! god...and Yami is gay, he's in love with Yugi if you didnt know, and Yugi is in love with his grandpa and Joey, and Tristen, its just weird...faggetic and gayish ***  
  
~ ~ ~ That makes no sence, and are you calling me a geek? Me??? Hahahah! I'm not the one going around attempting to flame people, when I can't spell or put together sentences. I say you're a loser who HAS NO LIFE!  
  
Oh and your stories suck. You ruined a good couple, Hiei/Botan.  
  
Ok, now that everyone knows how mean I am, and how overly high my self- esteem is, we can get back to the story!  
  
CHAPTER 2!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Is it me? Or is the Mall a bit...Empty?  
  
"The Mall seems to be missing something...Ah yes, all of those annoying girls are at your house! Probably flirting with Jou..." Bakura said, as if he had read my mind. Oh but silly me, only Yami can do that, although he closed our link...  
  
Well, it seemed after Yuuki and I left arm in arm, and Bakura in my other, plus those two girls Miko and Trinity wrapping their arms around ALL three of us, they seemed to become a tad bit jealous and went straight for Jou. Poor, poor boy.  
  
"Bra- I mean...Em' Shorti?" Bakura paused, and seemed to be deep in thought. It was an odd look on him. "Does that sound like a good pet name to you?"  
  
I probably faced-faulted, I know Yuuki did, and for some reason Trinity hugged Bakura, Miko just stood there nodding. An odd group we make....  
  
"Bakura-Kun, maybe you should..." Yuuki started, but was cut off by Duke Devlin, whom I had forgotten was even there. He kinda walked behind us, the two girls scared him a bit much. Being ALL over ALL of US and all...  
  
"Call him, Aibou." He said smirking, and Bakura did the same. Duke had obviously said that because that is what Yami calls me a lot, so of course Bakura would call me that...Darn. I like that name, it kinda makes me feel bad when anyone else tries calling me that...But...  
  
"Oh yes! That Pharaoh will be so pissed! This is great, AND plus..." Bakura did add on to that, you could barly hear though, oh so lucky for me I did. "Ryou will also be..."  
  
I couldn't believe it! Bakura liked Ryou, Ryou liked Bakura and they had no idea! Ahhh! They piss me off, they could just get together and everything would be fine but nooo, they're making ME suffer, Ryou will be sad and I have to deal with it. Bakura is using me to get at Ryou(And to make Yami jealous) and he doesn't even need to! Ahh, I wish I could be in their spot! They make everything so difficult!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Pimp it!!! Chapter 2 -  
  
'My Aibou.'  
  
- - - -  
  
We wandered aimlessly through the mall for awhile, I'd stop in a store or two and get some new leaher outfits..Except one store Duke dragged me into and had me try on almost everything in the store!! Eventually we picked out a white button up top, I swear it was almost see-through, and a pair of black jeans. But now, it was off to Hot Topic to pick out some other stuff! My favorite store!!!!  
  
As we turned to go in, I stopped, or actually, we all stopped. For differen't reasons I must say. I stopped because there,inside Hot Topic, were Seto Kaiba and Yami, Seto had his arm around Yami! His arm! I didn't realize that I that moment I must have looked lost as I pictured myself as Seto's arm, or even better, AS SETO KAIBA HIMSELF!  
  
It seemed Bakura had saw them too, and smacked me. "Are you ready?" He asked me, now in all truth, I wasn't. But I nodded, Ack, I nodded!! I put on my cool face, a smile, bright eyes, and hooked arms with Bakura. It was an odd warm feeling I got, I imagined it was Yami...  
  
Yuuki wrapped his arm around my waste, and Trinity hooked onto Duke. Miko was obviously jealous and that's when she hooked on to me. I was sure she'd take Yuuki next as they were very close and he was blushing. Hehe, that dog.  
  
Yami took no notice, however, as we walked into the store. He was so wrapped up, liiterally, with Kaiba. That man was probably buying the store. Of course, it was so lucky that HE saw us, and HE whispered something into Yami's ear. The jerk. AND immediatly, much to my dismay, Yami walked over to us, looking...Well not very happy.  
  
"Yuugi, what are you doing here with the Tomb-Robber??" Yami asked pointing to Bakura, who was only smirking wider.  
  
"He's my boyfriend." I said shakily, I hoped to Ra that I was still smiling. I guess my nervous-nes was to be blamed on my old personality still following me around.. Ah, stupid old personality.  
  
Yami growled, I swear I heard it! Mwhahaha! I mean... Bakura just laughed, I guess he was entertained, good for him.  
  
"What's wrong Pharaoh? Got a problem with your little Br-oy growing up?" Bakura lowered his face to my ear and blew warm air softly onto me, I reacted a bit too realisticly maybe by taking a huge breath, but it couldn't be helped. If you had a hottie like Bakura breathing on your ear you'd freak out too! Yami's face went red, it was the angriest I'd ever seen him, maybe even angrier than that time I jumped off my roof in an attempt to fly. I almost broke me leg...BUT HEY! I was Sugar High it couln't be helped.  
  
"Oh come now Yuugi, how about me?" Yuuki's face also dropped to my side as he kissed my cheek gently, I knew I was blushing, that sucked. Hopefully Bakura wouldn't beat me up for that. Miko just tightened her grip on me and stuffed her face into the back of my neck.  
  
"You guys," I whispered softly, though in a nervous voice, but loud enough for my Yami to hear, "Just wait til' later..."  
  
Bad idea, Yami snapped, hah! He was so loud that Seto had to drag him to the side. As they spoke to each other I could make out the words "Later tonight." and "Better Stop."  
  
Funny though, it was Seto saying it, Yami had stopped talking immediatly. That got me thinking, but of course, not for too long. Yami came back, a fake smile plastered on his face, and said, "Ok."  
  
I guess that was all he could say without yelling again, he was always playing body guard with me, as if I couldn't take care of myself, or everyone is out to get me. That makes me mad! Like this one time we were at this very same mall and this girl told me I was cute...Yami went over to her and told her off, saying that she 'Wasn't good enough for me' I was blushing crazy-style that day, and I was so embarassed I made us leave the mall. I never brought it up again though.  
  
"Well then, MY Aibou, ready to go?" Bakura asked, his eyes flicking up to Yami's face, which was now even more red. I nodded and turned, everyone following suit.  
  
As we walked out, and out of the mall, without Trinity and Duke who had taken off, I thought about what Kaiba had been saying to Yami, I hope that he hasn't gotten himself wrapped up in something bad...  
  
* * *  
  
Yami watched as Yuugi left his eyes never leaving HIS aibou, he still couldn't belive Bakura had had the nerve to call him that infront of Yuugi's OWN Yami. But he didn't have long to think before Seto had turned him back around and kissed him hard on the lips, probably bruising them.  
  
"I'm so glad you stopped yelling, My Yami." he said as he pulled himself away from the red boy. "Otherwise, things might have happened that you would soon regret."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
From that last part I know what you all are thinking...Oh but trust me, it's NOT what you think at all!! Mwhahahaahah!  
  
Kairi 


	3. Earlier that day

I must once again thank my reviewers for being so darn pimp! I love you all!!!!  
  
And on to -  
  
CHAPTER 3

* * *

That night, after the mall incident, after the fangirl incident, and the Bakura and Ryou incident....  
  
Okay! That night, after the day had worn me out, Yami came home, looking very upset.  
  
HE REFUSED TO TALK TO ME!!  
  
At first...  
  
Ah, stupid Bakura, stupid, stupid, Bakura.  
  
Hey, he can't help it, he conversates with Marik. Hah, I crack myself up! Although, is conversate even a word? Hah, it's like Frug, that word I use to myself when I'm mad. Gotta be careful not to say it out loud, then those crazy fangirls will start using it. Ah yea I should definitely copyright that word.  
  
So anyway, Yami walked inside looking all upset about something, though', being that I am an innocent hikari I have no idea what. If he asks about earlier I can just say my Yami took over and....  
  
Oh wait....  
  
Alright, maybe I should break the silence; he's giving me a weird look. And if I could read looks, which I can't, I'd say he was begging for me to say something.  
  
"Ya-" I stopped, he turned away. Darn it Yami I'm talking to you!  
  
"What?" He snapped, without ever turning back. Oh so that's how it's gonna be, I sat down and cried, well actually no. I'm in a rebellious stage of my life, so I fought back.  
  
"What? I wasn't talking to you, I was gonna say Yams. Duh." Yea, oh my god, duh Yami! Yams, of course! What else would I be saying?  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
"What?" Ah my god, he called me Yuugi! He called me by my name? I wish I could just shrink into a hole right now...  
  
"Yams?"  
  
Heh, well maybe it wasn't the best lie I've ever made up, and maybe Yami doesn't even sound like yams, but hey, hey, hey.  
  
I seem to like the word hey today.  
  
Maybe I should buy it?  
  
Alright, seriously now. Yami started to walk away; this wasn't working at all. He probably is just starting to hate me!! Ahh! Well I think I'll be running to my room now, and while I go and think things over I suppose I should also tell you what happened after that mall? Hm?

* * *

Pimp it!! Chapter 3 -  
  
'EARLIER THAT DAY'

-----  
  
"Yuugi?" I turned around from my spot at the porch, I was watching a bunch of fangirls beat each other up for my shirt. Yea, you guessed it, I was sugar high again. I went up stairs and found the ugliest shirt I owned and threw it at them, haha! I should auction myself off sometime!  
  
"Yea Ryou?" I looked at him softly, I knew, even through my high-highness that he was probably upset at me.  
  
"...I don't know." Ryou sat down beside me, placing his hands over his face, it made me frown to see him so upset. Darn it! I'll just have to tell him how Bakura feels! I mean come on! That'll hook em' up instantly! But then I'd lose the Yami I'm using to make my own die from jealousy! Ah, no!!  
  
"Look Ryou-kun," I hear my old-self breaking out, darn old-self. "Bakura doesn't like me that way, and I only like Yami. Maybe you should confront him, tell him your feelings...Everything will work out!"  
  
He looked up and sniffed, giving a slight nod, before returning his gaze back to the ground, and his hands. "Do you really think so Yuugi?"  
  
I nodded, "I know so."  
  
It was just then that Bakura had made his way through the crowd, and took Ryou, who was crying. He threw me such a look! It made me wince and draw back with fear. Ah poor Ryou.  
  
"You-hurt-my-little-HIKARI!" He shouted, making the fangirls run, ah thank you Kura!!! "After I helped you??"  
  
"No, Kura-Kun, please no he didn't..." Ryou tried to help but Bakura just yelled back at him.  
  
"Shut up Ryou! Don't be an idiot; stop protecting those who hurt you!"  
  
"I don't protect the ones that hurt me!" Ryou started to cry, "Yuugi didn't hurt me it was you, Bakura! All you!"  
  
Bakura suddenly looked hurt, and surprised. Ryou was getting all upset, ah, give me popcorn!  
  
"I-I..." Wow, Bakura was stuttering, who would have though he could? Ryou's so lucky, that he could affect his Yami in such a way, le sigh.  
  
At that exact moment Ryou took off running, and Bakura, shortly after him. I could see it coming, they'd go home, confess their love to one another and then I'd be out of a Yami, since Yuuki took off to God knows where. I would be forced to cling to my fangirls...

* * *

Jou was left alone, well he had Yuugi, but he went upstairs, most likely to plot Yami's downfall. Jou was actually wishing to be a part of these plans, because he had someone's heart to win also. The boy's name was Seto Kaiba. A God among Gods. But he had Yami, who was just as hott as Kaiba. So him and Yuugi, basically had no chance.  
  
Seto and Yami, the hottest couple ever, they seemed so perfect together. And this only left Jou feeling worse.  
  
To think, the guy Yami despised most, was now making out with him!  
  
But despite this, Jou still contained a ray of hope, he had a plan. Despite the fact that he'd get no help. Despite the fact that he was acting purely on his emotions, and hadn't even taken time to work everything out.  
  
It was operation Break 'em up! as he called it, FIRST - He would get with Mr. Rich. Second - He would make sure Yami saw, heard, found out... And then they'd be as done as overly microwaved cookies!  
  
"Hah! It's the perfect plan! I should be a Lawyer!"  
  
Obviously, Jou wasn't too sure of what Lawyers did, but that didn't matter too much to the boy.  
  
As long as he was able to make Seto Kaiba his own...

* * *

Ryou ran home as quick as he could, knowing Bakura was following him, and catching up fast.  
  
Images of Bakura's face when he had told him that he was always hurting him crossed Ryou's mind. It was a bit cruel of him to say, but at that moment he couldn't help it. He was in love with Bakura, and he had no idea. He never thought about his feelings. EVER.  
  
And he always jumped to conclusions. Like today, yelling at Yuugi was totally un-called for, after all, it was his idea to act as Yuugi's boyfriend. He started everything!  
  
Ryou rushed into his home and up the stairs as quickly as possible; he had enough time to lock the door behind him. Which he was thankful for because at that very moment Bakura rushed up the same stairs Ryou had climbed only seconds before.  
  
"Ryou, please, open this door!" There was a slight pause as Ryou's covered his teary eyes and sat down on his bed. "Now! Ryou?!"  
  
"Leave me alone Bakura!" Ryou cried out angrily, didn't Bakura know when to stop?"  
  
"Hikari, please!" Ryou looked up shocked, how often did Bakura call him that? And not use the word 'Stupid' before it?  
  
Never.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, his voice was a bit calmer, although he was still crying.  
  
"Ryou, I don't mean to hurt you I'm sorry, please! Believe me! I-I..." Bakura's voice faded beyond the door, making Ryou curious to what he was going to say.  
  
"What Bakura?" Bakura could hear Ryou's voice just beyond the door; maybe he was about to unlock it?  
  
He continued to stare at the white door, words rushing through his mind, but he wasn't sure what to say. "Never mind..." He muttered, earning a small "Fine" from Ryou.  
  
He groaned, of course, he'd have to say it now, he couldn't think of anything else to do. "Ryou I...I like you...A bit..."  
  
Ryou opened the door slightly, his tear-streaked face looking out at his blushing Yami, "You do?"  
  
"Well yea..." Bakura looked away and closed his eyes, "I do."

* * *

Hehe, cliffy, sorry that Chapter sucked, and there wasn't much YamixYuugi, which this story revolves around, and don't worry SetoxJou fans, there will be more to come!  
  
Kairi 


	4. Just my Memories

Wow, I know you're all thinking, CHAPTER 4?? ALREADY?? Eh heh, I just want you all to know...  
  
I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms!  
  
This chapter is mostly going to be YamixYuugi-ness. For those who were curious, I am still grounded, but I'm aloud to go on my computer as long as I'm not online. Then I just sneak on at night and update. lol!!  
  
And on to -  
  
CHAPTER 4

$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$Ahhh! Is that my alarm clock? It's making weird noises today...Maybe it's dieing? Should I set up for a nice funeral? Naw, it's just Yami attempting to sing in the shower. He must be happy this morning, cause that's more of a 'Happy' Yami then a 'Scary enraged' Yami. Heheh, that's my Yami!!  
  
Well that's enough saying Yami, maybe I should ask him to change his name. For now, let's call him Atemu. At least while I'm talking to myself, or maybe, I'm not talking to myself, and in all actuality maybe there's many people reading my every thought from a fanfiction website, called Fanfiction.net!! Haha, yea, what are the odds of that one!  
  
Aibou? Are you talking to yourself?  
  
Whoa, he must of heard me chatting on, maybe I should be more careful.  
  
/Eheh, yea, sorry Yami. Having a nice shower?/  
  
Ok maybe that was an odd question, and maybe I should know better...Of course it's a nice shower if Yami's in there!  
  
"Well actually it was a nice shower, til' I got out." Yami stood at the doorway to our room, with only a towel wrapped around him. Oh and wow does he look hott with only a towel on!! I can only hope to god that I won't stutter when I open my mouth!  
  
"A-Ah, Ice." Ok, smooth Yuugi, really smooth. Ice...  
  
THAT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE I SEE!!!  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Yea, I have a sore throat. So I need ice." I smiled cutely, and he just gave me a smirk back. So it seems Yam-Atemu is happy with me again, wonder how long that'll last?$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$Well, look at that, Atemu is in the bathroom again, dressing himself, he seemed pretty happy with himself, you know, after making making me stutter, because of him. And he so knows, he knows I want him. For some reason that doesn't bother me, it just makes me want him more.  
  
Yuugi? Why don't you answer when I call you?  
  
I sat up suddenly from my spot on the bed where I had been listening to my headphones, I paused the song 'Time is Running Out' by Muse to answer my Yami, erm my Atemu...Ok, Seto's Atemu, my Yami. Remind me to shoot Kaiba later. Seto Kaiba, the epitome of evil. He hurt me so bad, when he took Yami from me, it's what changed me you know.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aibou? I have something to tell you."  
  
I hugged my Yami tightly in my arms, smiling into his chest. "Okay!" I couldn't help but be happy, since Yami was smiling so brightly. That action, his smile, it could turn my depression into a pure sugar-high, without even having one candy bar. He was my sugar then...  
  
Yami pulled me away by my shoulders and looked into my eyes, blushing lightly, his own eyes smiling back. He's the only one I had ever noticed....His eyes, they were always so bright, they could talk too. Sometimes they spoke for him without him opening his mouth.  
  
"Seto and I are officially dating!"  
  
I pulled away from him, and I knew I was frowning, I couldn't help it. I remember trying so hard to smile, but it hurt so bad. I remember choking back tears, I remember the look on his face. He was so happy, he had already turned after telling me so he was lucky, he didn't have to see that he broke me.  
  
/I'm so happy for you Yami./  
  
End  
  
Only through our link I could make it sound like I was Ok, and after I said that I excused myself and went to sleep. I don't think he ever noticed, or cared, that I had died that day.  
  
Right now, I wonder if I even am Yuugi...  
  
Maybe I'm not, maybe I'm just a replacement...  
  
/Aibou?/ His voice hinted that he was concerned, but I was sort of out of the caring mood.  
  
/Sorry Yami, I was listening to music. Did you need something?/  
  
No, it's alright.  
  
With that I changed the song, this is my burned CD by the way, to 'In the Shadows' by The Rasmus.$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$'Oh Yuugi...' Yami thought as he watched his light mouth the words of the song, of which he couldn't guess. But the look in Yuugi's eyes scared him...He looked lost, everything about him...  
  
And to think it was all because of him! Yami lifted his hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the boy he had hurt so badly. He had been so selfish, because of his emotions, emotions he was too weak to handle he had hurt his light. His aibou, the reason he was alive. He had killed it.  
  
'Everyone thinks I'm so strong...' Yami turned his back to the room and walked slowly to the couch in the living room, 'That boy is much stronger than I could ever be. Or at least he was, maybe it'd be better if I had never come along.'  
  
Yami shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking such horrible thoughts, and yet...Maybe he was right...He could still remember that day...  
  
Flashback  
  
Yami had been walking silently down the street, scuffing his feet on the cold sidewalk, there was just so much haunting his mind. All his feelings...For his....His....No.  
  
He couldn't think like that, not about something so innocent, so pure.  
  
His Light, his aibou. Yuugi.  
  
He was in love with him, it was so horrible, knowing that Yuugi had a thing for Anzu, helping him with his love problems. Of course, he never came out and said 'I love Anzu, Yami!!' But he continued to plague him with questions of how to tell this nameless love of his feelings.  
  
And all the while it made Yami feel worse, heck, he was sure Yuugi wasn't even gay!  
  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Yami. Hah, what're you doing out here looking like a sad, lost puppy?"  
  
Yami stared back at the boy he knew, though he didn't like to admit it. He recognized him as Seto Kaiba, that jerk, "Save it for your love interest." He snapped, knowing Kaiba would know he was speaking of Jou, whom everyone knew he had a crush on. Except maybe Jou himself.  
  
"Oh low blow, but looks who's talking. You're fretting over your precious Yuugi am I right?"  
  
Yami looked up slowly, "And if I am? What would it matter to someone like you? Someone who can have whatever they want with the snap of his fingers?"  
  
"I can help, my dear..." Kaiba closed his arms around Yami, who closed his eyes feeling the warmth of him around his shoulders, "Yami..."  
  
End  
  
But it wasn't what it seemed in the end they both realized they were just using each other to get at what they really wanted....The light.  
  
Yami turned his head toward the doorway of the living room, he could almost see the image of innocent Yuugi, his bright eyes staring at him, as if they could see through his soul.  
  
"Yami!" But all within the same second the image was replaced with the empty doorway.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aibou, for ruining you..."$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$The Phone, argh, stupid head phones I can hear through them! Well, it seems as if Yami is refusing to answer so I might as well...  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Yuugi?" A quite voice came from over the phone, it was Ryou, oh here it comes... "Yuugi! Bakura and I....we're....Um..."  
  
"Together?" My voice drawled, I didn't mean for it too, but right now I'm NOT in the mood.  
  
"Yuugi-kun are you alright?" Ryou sounds kinda worried, maybe I should learn to stop snapping on people.  
  
"Yami...It's just him..." I said as quietly as possible, I think Atemu is asleep anyway.  
  
"Well, Bakura, even though I said it was a bad idea, thinks he should stop pretending to be with you. He says you guys should stage a convincing break-up. Like tonight maybe?"  
  
I saw that one coming, hah, so predictable. "Yea, sure why not? Sounds good..."  
  
Well, ok, maybe that's not what I think, I think we should just drop it. When Yami has someone as hott as Seto Kaiba, why would he need me? I give up. No matter what I can't win. I feel like I'm losing something...I mean besides Yami. I feel so....  
  
Empty...$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$Another cliffhanger! Wow, this chapter was kinda angsty. But it cleared up some stuff eh? Sorry Ryou and Bakura got together so quick, they weren't exactly the main couple see, so don't expect too much from JouxSeto either. I'm kinda doing this for my favorite couple! Anzu and Atemu!! Haha, just kiddin'!  
  
Kairi 


	5. Another Story to Tell

Kairi - So........Em.......Ah???  
  
Yami - I'm guessing you're trying to say it's time for the next chapter?  
  
Kairi - Something to that effect...  
  
Crimson - Hah, you're an idiot!  
  
Kairi - And you're a loser.  
  
Crimson - Stares daggers Ohh, if looks could kill....  
  
Kairi - You'd be dead when you looked in the mirror...  
  
Yuugi - ...  
  
And on to -  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yami took to walking aimlessly around the house, watching, waiting, for something....  
  
Like maybe Yuugi, Or a call from Seto.  
  
Both were, something to look forward to. Yet, he knew Yuugi wasn't going to look at him and think the same thing. It was all fun and games for Yuugi, how he played with Yami's emotions without really even knowing it.  
  
And then there he was, Yuugi, sitting on the porch throwing things at random girls. Why were those girls even there? Was it Yuugi's looks, maybe Yami's? Or was it the money, or maybe it was the fact that Yuugi gave them so much attention, which wasn't really a bad thing, it was actually nice of him.  
  
And so Yami took a breath and went to join Yuugi outdoors, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid, somehing that would end in another, "Bakura's twice the Yami you are!!!"  
  
Okay, Okay, so the light had never said that, but it was only a matter of time before he was completely replaced. He sighed, walking up besides his shorter twin, "Hello Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi looked out of the corner of his eye, giving a nod to acknowledge his Yami, "Hey."  
  
Now, about now Yuugi wasn't so sure he was ready to talk to his Yami, ready as in he hadn't wiped the 'I love Yami so much!' thoughts out of his head quite yet. That didn't mean he wasn't happy to see him, he did realize, however, that he was going to have to turn his head so Yami wouldn't see the blush forming on his face.  
  
WHY ON EARTH DID YAMI HAVE TO BE SO HOTT??  
  
"Hey Yami." He said cooly, for once not messing up his words.  
  
"Ahh! Yuugi talked!" Some girl cried from their small audience.  
  
"You have quite an amount of fans, Aibou." Yami chuckled softly, knowing his was amoung one of them. He was probably what Yuugi could call his 'biggest' fan.  
  
"Yea, though I have to say it's your fault."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"You know, cause' you helped me win all those duels. You are the real Game King after all. They seen you on TV and thought 'God he's..." Yuugi suddenly stopped, his eyes widened. "Oh silly me I have some phone calls to make!" And he ran off in the other direction, leaving a confused Yami in his wake.  
  
'Did he...Almost call me hott?'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Pimp it!! Chapter - 5  
  
'Another story to tell'  
  
Jou walked calmly down the street, ignoring the stares he was recieving from his new outfit.  
  
Black, Tight, Leather.  
  
Yami always wore it, it worked for him, Why not Jou?  
  
Not only that but he cut his hair, not too much shorter, but enough to were he could spike, with a bit of gel, hairspray, glue...  
  
Sigh.  
  
Jou wrapped his arms around his head and looked up, he really didn't have enough money to be doing all this. But for Seto Kaiba it was worth it, and for Yuugi, if he could help Yuugi get with Yami it was worth it.  
  
He strolled non-chalently into the Kaiba-Corp. building, and took the elevevator up to Kaiba's office. Ignoring the secretary's comment on how Kaiba had found himself another 'man-whore'.  
  
He entered his office, it was quite, except for Kaiba's pounding on the keyboard of his laptop. He didn't even bother to look up, this enraged Jou, after all that...  
  
"Hey there Seto." Jou walked up to his desk and leaned against is, looking toward the door, instead of at Kaiba. After a moment of silence Kaiba answered.  
  
"Something you want mutt?" Kaiba growled, hiding his liking for Jou's new look.  
  
"Yea, actually," Jou turned his head to Kaiba, who had his eyebrows arched. Score! Jou was heading in the right direction. He got up quietly and strutted over to the other side of Kaiba's desk where he sat, staring at Jou. "It's something only you can give me..." He whispered seductivly into Kaiba's ear, making him close his eyes and swallow.  
  
Kaiba knew what he wanted. But he wasn't sure if he could give it to him. He was with Yami, even though they both told each other they were going for Jou and Yuugi, even though they promised each other that this wasn't serious.  
  
He had feelings for Yami, and he knew Yami had feelings for him too. Maybe they should talk this out again, now that Jou had stepped into the picture unexpectedly. He had thought it would be him after Jou, instead of vice- versa.  
  
"Jou, my puppy..." Kaiba purred as Jou bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
Maybe...Maybe it was time he and Yami went seperate ways...  
  
Or maybe, he just wouldn't tell him.  
  
So he could kiss Yami, at least once more.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
!!YUUGI's POV!!  
  
"Sexxy, Wow, I'm so friggin' hott!" I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a new pair of dark blue jeans, and a ripped hot pink leather top. Along with my collar, and a few spike bracelets.  
  
I turned and saw Yami watching me, his eyebrows raised high.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.  
  
I just smirked and walked past him, and then stopping a few feet away from him just to say "We're heading to the movies."  
  
I turned quickly and put my hand to my mouth and smiled shyly, "Sorry. I wasn't sure you wanted to come, so I didn't say anything." I shrugged, "I figured you'd be out with Seto anyway."  
  
Yami's face turned bright red, I felt bad again, 'Get over it. He'll be mine soon.' I told myself, yet, there was still that burning doubt at the edge of my mind. He loves Seto Kaiba, he angry cause' I 'm his light, not cause' he likes me, that way!  
  
I'm arguing with myself again, just ignore it. But he started it! Me I mean, hah, anyway...  
  
I walked out the door and headed to Ryou and Bakura's home, not knowing of the horror I was about to have placed upon me.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
!!YAMI's POV!!  
  
Ignore it.  
  
Ignore it. Ignore it.  
  
IGNORE IT!  
  
It's useless, I can't, I lost to Bakura, I, Pharaoh Atemu, the TRUE Game King has lost to the tombrobber. Oh but what would the old Yuugi have said?  
  
"Yami! Don't give up!"  
  
And the new Yuugi.  
  
"Hah, whatever, go ahead, give up! I'm not worth the effort anyway..."  
  
It hurts to now be able to read Yuugi so easily, to know how weak hearted he is, For his sake, My Aibou, I refuse to give up!

I should follow Yuugi to the home of that vermin, Bakura of course, Ryou's nothing less than an angel and Ra knows how he can stand to live with such a monster!  
  
I bounded quickly out of the front door, and spotted Yuugi walking up the street, good thing I'm a yami. I have the skills I need to go unspotted!  
  
But really, maybe I should just go wait somewhere closer to town, until they come by, otherwise it may be harder to spot them. Besides...If my memory hasn't failed me this time, I can sort of remember Yuugi saying something about going to the movies.  
  
Curse those evil, big screens!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Ra-Forsakened tree, it just popped up out of no where!  
  
"Tree! I hope you have a happy life in the Shadow realm!!"  
  
Oh Gods, nevermind, there isn't enough time!  
  
"I'll be back for you later."  
  
I've got that tree shaking in it's boots.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Meanwhile Marik and Malik watched Yami from behind, wide-eyed at the Pharaoh's attempts to shake a tree.  
  
"Why, how...."  
  
"Can Yuugi stand him, I have no idea." Malik shook his head which hurt after all of the laughing him and his Yami had been doing. Watching everyone and their petty little love problems was too much fun. And attempting to work them along, or in other words, hook them up, was even more fun.  
  
"Well, I say we head toward Bakura's." Marik tilted his head toward the other, giving a slight nod off in the direction of the Tomb raider's home. Sure it sounded like a fun idea, but was it really their right to get caught up in the business and plans of Bakura? He might get angry...  
  
And that made it even better.  
  
With a matching smirk on both of their faces they strutted off to Bakura's house.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Bakura's super cool, awesome, 'Make Yuugi Hott' makeover!" Bakura said slyly, coming at me with pencils, and eye shadow.  
  
I screamed, really, wouldn't you?  
  
Well when it was all said and done I couldn't complain too much, afterall, I didn't look half-bad. Okay, I admit, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw Yami. And that's definetly not a bad thing, not at all. I smirked at my reflection and squealed in delight. It was so much like staring at him, I could just kiss the mirror right now. And if Bakura and Ryou weren't there I probably would have.  
  
"So brat, ready to go?" Bakura took my arm in his and walked me to the front door, where, for some reason, Malik and Marik stood looking at us with those scary smirks plastered on their faces, they were up to something. Ryou happily welcomed them in, closing the door behind them.  
  
"We seen the Pharaoh heading toward town." Marik said simply to Bakura who laughed knowingly.  
  
"He's playing according to plan." He said putting his hand to his chin, "Now, I know as soon as we leave he'll follow. Here's the plan..."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yami peeked through the window of the coffee shop he sat in, looking to see if they were coming. Of course they were, but what was he going to do anyway? He let his back slide down the wall as he pouted. He was losing his dear aibou to that baka tomb robber! He lifted his head slowly, his eyes flaming, or at least, it felt that way. He had an idea!  
  
He'd call up Seto Kaiba! Oh but then....  
  
He hated feeling like he was using him, and he was. But they agreed to that right?  
  
Yami sighed deeply, 'Okay, maybe I do still like him a bit...I mean we've been dating for about a half-year now...  
  
It'd be so hard to break it off now, and if Yuugi was truly happy with Bakura, then so be it, he could spend the rest of his life with Seto! Yami was suddenly shook from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, he shrunk back into the darkness of an alley as Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou all passed, Yuugi, for some reason lagging behind, though he soon quickened his pace to catch up to the others plus his white haired 'boyfriend'.  
  
Yami got out of his spot in the alley, tripping over his own feet. "Itai!" he yelped, but then remembered what he was up to and followed after the group.  
  
"Kura? Where are we going?" Yuugi asked, still not to sure of what Bakura had planned out for the night. Sure he skimmed over the details, but only himself and Ryou really knew of what was going to happen. What if something went wrong?  
  
Yuugi shuddered, what if Yami found out that this was just a plan to get him to drop Seto? He would turn his back on him...  
  
Yami, who wasn't far behind began to notice their surroundings turn more city as they entered the far downtown area. What could they possibly be doing here? And why was Bakura attaching himself to Ryou like that. Obviously Yuugi had noticed too as he turned his head to watch Bakura's actions.  
  
Wasn't it a bit early?  
  
Yuugi began to lag again, these boots were really killing his feet.  
  
"Bakura!" Yuugi groaned walking a bit faster to catch up once again. "Kura I can't walk in these boots...."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Yuugi, no one asked you to dress this way!" Bakura shouted turning around and wrapping an arm around his smaller look-alike. "Though', I can't say that you look bad..."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Yea, you know...if you dressed like that a little more often we'd still be together.  
  
Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks, 'Now Bakura? In the middle of the city your just gonna drop me? Nice plan loser...'  
  
"Kura, what do you mean?" Yuugi paused for an answer, but they all just continued walking, except Ryou who turned and gave Yuugi a sad shrug before being pulled off again by his evil-self. "Bakura!"  
  
Yuugi stopped and looked down broken heartedly, scuffing his feet hopelessly against the ground before crouching down and hugging his legs with his arms. "Oh..." He moaned softly, making Yami's heart stop.  
  
'Had they...'  
  
Dare he think....  
  
'Had they broken up!?'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$ PIMP IT!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Long enough for ya? I sure hope so, don't expect an update for a while! MWhaahahha! Of course, If I get a lot of reviews it'll be sooner then later...  
  
Crimson - Oh just wait for the next chapter! There is gonna be sososososo much Yami torture! cackles  
  
Yuugi - Oh, poor Yami-kun!!!  
  
Yami - Sigh  
  
Oh just wait til' he catches....  
  
Crimson - Puts her hand over Kairi's mouth Shush ya idiot!  
  
Oh, heh, sorry...


End file.
